Beauty of the Beast
by E M C squared
Summary: Oneshot set in book one, before Bella discovers Edward's secret. His possessive actions lead her to realise that he really is dangerous, but not in the way he'd been hinting at.


**This is set in chapter 6 of the first book - yanno, the one with the blood typing and stuff. Bella wants to drive home, thinking that her sickness has passed. Edward isn't so sure. **

Edward's grip tightened on my coat.

"You can't drive in your condition," he insisted, dragging me with unrelenting force towards the Volvo. I was taken completely by surprise - his abrupt change in mood left me helpless against his pull. He dragged me to the car. I knew with certainty that he would be impossible to resist, so I went with him. Frustration and sudden irritation, stronger than I'd ever felt before in his presence, welled up inside me. It didn't much help my nausea when he dumped me outside the passenger door and darted round to the other side to get into the driver's seat. The sickness came back with a vengeance and I sagged against the side of the car, my head spinning. He opened the passenger door from inside.

"What's your problem!" I demanded, glaring at him. For once I could ignore his beauty. The strength of my emotions washed all wistful images of perfection from my head and suddenly I saw him as I hadn't before, pale and menacing with eyes that regarded me like I were a possession. It was as if he was a cat and I was just another new toy to be clawed at and discarded. "Bella. Get in the Volvo, now." he said, not deigning to answer my question.

"No!" I said, backing away. The movement made my head spin and I clapped my hand to the roof of his car to support myself.

"Get in." The words were spoken calmly, and an amused smile appeared on his face. I'd obeyed him unconditionally before, so why should he expect any different now? That he could _smile and order me around_ infuriated me. I stepped back smartly and slammed the door, fumbling for the next car along for support. His outraged face, glimpsed for a second before he spun to push his own door open so he could get out, was an unexpected bonus.

"You know what, Edward?" I said, turning my back on him as he hurried around the rear of his car. "You were absolutely right. We shouldn't be friends."

"Bella, wait, I didn't mean-"

I spun to face him and saw that his hand was inches from my face - he had been about to grab my shoulder.

"What didn't you mean?" I asked, as he stiffly lowered his hand, "that we shouldn't be friends? And how many times have you told me that so far? Edward, go away."

He obeyed me, to my surprise, but I caught the unmasked venom in his gaze before he turned and went back to the Volvo. I didn't watch him go, marching confidently back to my truck. I admit I kept one hand firmly on the cars I passed; I would not let my clumsiness interfere with what I considered my victory march.

He had been right, though. I was in no state to drive, but I was also in no hurry to go home. Charlie could fend for himself - he'd had a lot of practice. I sat in the cabin and turned the heater on to direct a stream of warm air at my face.

Edward's behaviour had shocked me when he'd first grabbed my coat. But why had I been surprised? I recalled the sickening swoop of my stomach as he'd hauled me into his arms earlier, against my protests. What guy could do that to a girl? Worse, he'd laughed at us, Mike, the matron and I. I was certain he wasn't entirely human, but this was confirmation. Normal people wouldn't laugh, wouldn't be amused by human weakness. Wouldn't carry a girl against her wishes as though it was still the nineteen-fifties. And before that. Blocking my driveway so I couldn't drive out, summoning me to the table and fully expecting me to come. I had. Briefly, I wondered if he was a hypnotist, an inhuman creature with the power to bend wills. The thought alone made me shiver, but also filled me with shame. He had not affected anyone else like this. No. I had been lured by his beauty.

_ I__t's true what they say_, I realised bleakly,_ shiny objects really do attract morons._


End file.
